In Another Life
by AerosmithHunnyBunnyxoxo
Summary: Cristina Yang leaves her life in Beverly Hills behind to get away from her mothers demons. She moves to Seattle and finds friendship, peace and most of all love, in the form of Owen Hunt, the new boy at school.
1. Chapter 1

Okay, so this is my first attempt at a Grey's Anatomy story, so don't hate me if I get things wrong. I own none of the characters. So enjoy :D

Chapter 1

The Move

Why? Why me? Of all the people in this world, why me? I swear someone is out to get me! I bet you're wondering why I'm ranting, well I have a good reason.

Firstly I think an introduction is needed, don't you? Well my name is Cristina Yang, I'm 16 and live in Beverly Hills, well I used to, I live in Seattle now with mum. I bet your wondering why I moved 1161 miles across the state. It all started that Saturday Night…..

(Flashback)…..

"Cristina, love, could you come down a second please?" My mum, Helen Rubenstein, shouted from the kitchen in a thick, low voice. My mum is beautiful, with deep raven coloured hair and bottomless blue eyes. Apparently we look alike, but I have dark brown eyes like dad. She can be a handful at times but I love her all the same.

"Just a sec' Mum" I shout like a wild banshee from my balcony, "I'm on my way". I love watching the stars from my room at night. It's so peaceful meaning you can forget every bad thing that happens in this house. You see, my Mum and Saul fight. A lot. It happened again earlier… it's always the same….. Saul comes' home drunk, mum says something, there's a lot of shouting, and the next thing anyone knows is that Saul's gone and Mum's crying. I'm used to it now. By morning Saul will be back and everything will be sunshine and rainbows once more.

You see, Saul is my stepdad, my dad died when I was nine in a car accident. I was in the car with him. I tried to help him but it was too late; his heart had stopped beating by the time the ambulance arrived. Mum met Saul about a year after that and got married a year after meeting.

As I walk into the kitchen, there's no sign of Saul, that's a surprise, not! However, out of the corner of my eye I see a Black suitcase. It's my Mum's.

"Mum, what's happening? What are your bags doing over there?" I start to panic, what's happening?

"Cristina dear, calm down, I'm leaving Saul, it's too much for me to handle, I can't take it anymore" Mum sobbed, "I'm going to live in Seattle, come with me, I don't want to leave you here, go, go pack your bags.." My Mum pleads with me. It's at this point that I see the large purple and blue bruises on her pale, sallow skin and I start to get angry.

"What happened to you?" I say in a voice so low it could scare anyone around me.

"Saul came home is what happened" Mum cried hysterically…." He came home…. With no sober bone in his body and started shouting how…." She starts to stutter, "How… I…I'm a poor ex…excuse of a…a… wife and started…hi..."

Mum broke off into a fresh batch of sobs and fell to the floor. I ran forward to console her and comfort her. How could he? How could he do this to her? The strongest person I know is broken down on the floor and he just left her? What did he do to her?

"Mum, tell me what he did…." I was already sure of my reply, but I needed to hear it.

"He hit me… Please, come with me, I can't leave you with that monster" she didn't need to ask, I had already made up my mind. We sat there for what seemed like forever, until she had stopped crying, and I had the courage to leave my old life behind.

(End Flashback)

So that's how it all started. From then on I haven't seen hide or hair of that sorry excuse of a man called Saul. Mum and I moved to Seattle, three years ago. We bought a cabin out in the forest, we only have a few neighbours, so it's quiet, but we have a massive garden.

I like it here. I could sit and watch the stars forever in the forest, and it would never get boring. It's my own little sanctuary that I can run to after a rough day, which today was. With a bitter sigh and the decaying autumn leaves whispering through the bitter cold air of the month, I sit and think about the Day from Hell, as I like to call it.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The Day from Hell (Part 1)

(Flashback)

"Cris, over here"

I heard the cries of Meredith Grey, my best friend and my person, shout from across the grounds of Garfield High School. Meredith is a tall blond girl with a snarky and twisted sense of humour like mine. Some people call us the "Twisted Sisters" because of that. As soon as I started school here, she took care of me, and I took care of her. We've been each other's person ever since.

"Okay, okay, just stop shouting motor mouth, anyone one would think you were happy for once." I snarked, our banter never gets old. "Well" Meredith says, flicking her blond hair back, "I'd shut up if you hurried your backside up. Anyway, what's up with you? You seem more snarky than usual." Just then, the school bell goes. I wouldn't have lasted so long at this school without Mer' by my side. Garfield High is a fairly old school, with faded brick walls covered with the fascinating intertwining ivy leaves that were a deep shade of emerald. The inside of the school was similar to its exterior. The brick walls carried on inside, continuing for miles, the only breaks being for the heavy wooden doors, leading to the classrooms.

"Oh, nothing, tired, that's all, had a late night and no time for coffee this morning." That's true. I'm exhausted. Mum was crying last night. She keeps having nightmares about Saul and that night three years ago. She thinks I don't know about them, but it's pretty hard not to when her screams echo through the house. As we entered homeroom, I have to squint. The sun shines brightly on the over polished metallic lad desks. Homeroom is a buzz of activity, with the jocks sat at the back talking about sports and the preppy girls talking about the latest fashion and happy, shiny things I don't care about. The chit-chat dies down as soon as Dr Shepherd walks in with a new student in tow.

"Okay you lot, quiet down" Dr Shepherd says to the room as she sits at her overflowing desk. Dr Shepherd, or Ami to me, is one of my few neighbours. She lives in a house with her Mum, her three sisters and her brother Derek, who's in my Chemistry class. She's got long black hair and has a preppy, cheerleader kind of attitude. "As you can see we have a new member to homeroom. His name is..."

"Owen," he says boldly, "Owen Hunt".

"Okay, why don't you go sit next to..." but before she can even finish her sentence, he's already spotted the only vacant seat in homeroom, and is moving towards it. Unfortunately, the seat is next to me and Mer. "Alright then, so, why don't I pick someone to show Owen around?" Dr Shepherd scans around the class looking for her victim. Everyone puts their heads down as if they are invisible. "Ah, Cristina, why don't you show Owen around?" she says with a puppy dog look on her face. No-one can refuse her when she does that so I simply nod and turn towards Mer.

"OMG, Cris, he's so hot!" whispers Mer as she peaks behind me. "No, he's not, and anyway, aren't you dating Derek. Stop looking at him!" I growl under my breath, as I turn and take a look at him myself...which wasn't long lived because as I turned I found him staring at me. "Hi" I squeak. _Seriously!_ My brain shouted._ Did I seriously just squeak! God sakes Yang, stop acting like a sissy!_ Why on earth did I squeak, I'm Cristina Yang, I'm hardcore, I'm badass, I don't SQUEAK!

"Hello I'm Owen" he says in a deep, masculine voice. From up close you could see he had pale skin and red hair. His clothes don't describe him either. He's wearing a khaki coloured top, with faded jeans and a beat up leather jacket. But it's his eyes that shock me. They're the lightest blue I have ever seen. "I'm Cristina" I say in my usual, confident tone. "So, what classes are you taking?" I ask as everyone starts to leave homeroom. He pulls out his timetable and rolls of the subjects "Well today it's, Music, Drama, Biology and Chemistry" he says as he starts to walk away. I run to catch up with him "So Do I" I say, a little out of breath. I only get a one syllable answer as he walks off again "So?"

(End Flashback)

The day got worse from there...

_A/N: okay, so here's the next chapter, hope you enjoyed it. I'm not from America (as you will probably tell by my spelling in the near future) but Garfield High School is an actual High school in Seattle. I hope to get the next chapter posted by the end of the week. Remember to review. Xoxo_


	3. Chapter 3

A/N. Although I don't own any of the characters, Mrs Flanagan is actually my own Music and Drama teacher. :D oh and just to say _italics _are Cristina thoughts.

The Day from Hell (Part 2)

(Flashback)

I finally make it to Music on time, and head straight to my seat next to Meredith. As I sit, I see a shadow walking towards me and Mer. "So, what do we actually do in this class?" a familiar voice says. It's Owen, and he's sitting down next to me. Again. "Well, we're studying music from Broadway for..." at that moment, Mrs Flanagan decides to walk in and interrupt me... "For the rest of this term, Miss Yang, thank-you for filling in the newbie for me" She's now towering over our table.

"Okay, so does anyone want to start off by performing?" Mrs Flanagan asks while looking around the class. No one raised their hands. This class is one of my smallest classes this year, with me, Mer, Derek Shepherd, Izzie Stevens, George O'Malley and now Owen. "Hmm, no one, okay I'll decide..." everyone at this point repeats the same non verbalised mantra "_Please Don't Pick Me! Please Don't Pick Me!" "_Ah, the lovelyMiss Yang" _NOOOOOOO! _"On stage, now!

This classroom was different from most; it had a small stage that took up the front wall, as well as desks and music memorabilia from throughout the ages. I waltz up to the stage with the mantra "_I can do this"_ running through my head. The facts are that I love performing on a stage; I just haven't performed in front of Mer, or my other friends before. "So" Mrs Flanagan says from my now vacated seat," What are you going to perform for us?"... Well this is awkward, now I have to pull something out of the hat; I forgot to find a song to sing. "Erm, I think I'll sing No Good Deed from Wicked" I say in a tone that says "_I'm prepared, I'm so prepared" _when actually I'm not. But then I start to sing...

All right, enough - so be it  
>So be it, then:<br>Let all Oz be agreed  
>I'm wicked through and through<br>Since I cannot succeed  
>Fiyero, saving you<br>I promise no good deed  
>Will I attempt to do again<br>Ever again  
>No good deed<br>Will I do again!

When I finish singing, all the class and Mrs Flanagan were speechless. And then, there was clapping, and cheering and happy shiny things been said about my song choice. "Well, well, well, Miss Yang, where did that come from? I didn't know you could perform like that." Mrs Flanagan stated as she vacated my chair so I could sit down again. "Well, I love the stage, and "Wicked" is one of my favourite shows on Broadway at the moment. I wish I could go see it sometime" And with that, Mrs Flanagan chose another victim, I mean performer.

"Hmm, who's next? Any volunteers?" she asks the small crowd again. Only one willing victim, I mean, student raised their hand. "I'll have a go, miss" said a voice off to my side. Mrs Flanagan looked towards who spoke with a curious eye. "And you are?" "Owen, miss, Owen Hunt, I just started today" he introduced himself as he moved towards the stage. "Okay then, what are you going to sing, it must be from Broadway remember" Mrs Flanagan says in her usual strict tone. "Well, I think I'll sing Don't Do Sadness, form Spring Awakening, if that's okay?" he says in a polite tone. _Is he always this polite? _"Sure, take it away" Mrs Flanagan says as she sits down next to me.

Cause you know,  
>I don't do sadness<br>Not even a little bit.  
>Just don't need it in my life<br>Don't want any part of it.  
>I don't do sadness,<br>Hey I've done my time  
>Looking back on it all<br>Then it blows my mind.  
>I don't do sadness<br>So been there,  
>Don't do sadness<br>Just don't care.

"_Wow, he's fantastic! OMG Cristina, snap out of your daydreaming, he'll never like you! You're not his type! _ I ended that thought as the clapping died down and Owen took his seat again. "You were really good up there" I say while blushing... _STOP BLUSHING YOU FOOL! YOU ARE CRISTINA YANG! YOU'RE HARDCORE! YOU DON'T BLUSH! _I shout at myself._ "_Thanks" he says in a clipped tone, and turns away. By this time, George is up on the stage performing something from Chicago.

When all the class had performed, Mrs Flanagan set us our assignment for the week. "Your task is to perform a duet with someone in next week's class. The song must be from Broadway, but can be of your choice. However, you must work with someone you've never worked with before." She said looking towards me and Mer, and George and Derek. Since there was only a few of in the class, it didn't take long to choose partners. Mer was obviously going to work with Derek on this assignment, leaving me, George, Izzie and Owen. Just then, I felt a tap on my shoulder. When I turned around, it was Owen. "So, do you want to work together?" he asked with a shy smile on his angular face. "Sure, why not?" I say blushing again.

(End Flashback)

You see, someone has it out for me! Not only have I made myself look like a complete and utter tool, I now have to practice with Owen tomorrow after school. So I say again! Why Me?


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Okay so this is the 4th chapter. Never thought I would write this much, but I just felt like writing today. _Italics _are Owen's thoughts in this chapter.

Owen's POV

Why? Why me? Of all the people in this world, why me? I swear someone is out to get me! I bet you're wondering why I'm moaning, well I have a good reason. Firstly, I think I should tell you something about myself. My name is Owen Hunt, and I just moved 4423 miles across the Atlantic to live in America with my Mum, my brother and my sister. I don't know why I had to move, I was happy living in Aberdeen, I had friends, I was popular, I didn't want to leave that all behind. But if one of us moves, we all do. My mum got a job offer from a sister company in Seattle, with better pay, not that we need the money.

Today was my first day at my new school, Garfield High School. It looks alright, but my old school was better. I was on my way to the office to receive my timetable, when I saw a girl screaming hysterically at another girl across the grounds. "Cris', over here!" The screamer had blondish hair and was quite tall and slim. She was shouting at, what I must say, an angel. This Cris' had beautiful raven hair and Asian features. She was quite small but no less beautiful. _Beautiful! For God Sakes Owen, You only just got here and already you're crushing on this stranger! SNAP OUT OF IT! _ I shake my head and enter the reception. That's when I meet my homeroom teacher Dr Shepherd. From there she showed me around the school, gave me my timetable and finally led me to homeroom.

When we entered the room, I couldn't believe it. The angel from earlier was sat right in front of me. I felt my tongue become tied as she looked at me, when Dr Shepherd spoke to the class. She looks even more beautiful up close. "Okay you lot, quiet down" Dr Shepherd says to the room as she sits at her overflowing desk. "As you can see we have a new member to homeroom. His name is..." This is where I'm interrupted from my fawning over my angel. _MY Angel! I don't even know her! _"Owen," I attempt to say boldly, "Owen Hunt". "Okay, why don't you go sit next to..." but before she can even finish her sentence I'm already heading towards the lone seat next to my angel. "Alright then, so, why don't I pick someone to show Owen around?" Dr Shepherd scans around the class looking for her victim. Everyone puts their heads down as if they are invisible. "Ah, Cristina, why don't you show Owen around?" she says with a puppy dog look on her face. I bet no-one can refuse her when she does that. I saw Cristina simply nod and smile. Wow! She really is beautiful up close. Her rich raven hair, her pale flawless skin and slender figure and those eyes, these bright awe inspiring eyes. She smiled and shook her head then turned away from me, and starts whispering to her friend. Her voice was almost heavenly as were her looks.

"OMG, Cris, he's so hot!" whispers Blondie (I don't know her name so I'm going by appearance) as she peaks behind Cristina. "No, he's not, and anyway, aren't you dating Derek. Stop looking at him!" I hear her cute puppy like growl, as she turns and take a look at me...which wasn't long lived because as she turned she found me staring at her. "Hi" she squeaks, and I laugh on the inside, she looks like a deer caught in the headlights.

"Hello I'm Owen" I say in an attempt at a suave voice. "I'm Cristina" she says in a casual, confident tone. "So, what classes are you taking?" she asks as everyone starts to leave homeroom. I pulls out my timetable and rolls of the subjects "Well today it's, Music, Drama, Biology and Chemistry" I says as I starts to walk away. I walk so fast that she has to run to catch up with me. I'm only walking away quickly so as not to embarrass myself in front of her. "So Do I" she says, a little out of breath. I only give a one syllable answer as I walk off again "So?"

We had music first. Music is my favourite subject! Well, that and drama. I have a passion for acting, a passion so strong that I want to be an actor when I leave school. I take a seat towards the back of the room, when I see Cristina walk in a bit flushed. She looks even more beautiful when she blushes. She sits down on the other side of the room, with Blondie (Who I now know is called Meredith) and a few others. I really want to get to know her, so I move and sit next to her. "So, what do we actually do in this class?"I ask. "Well, we're studying music from Broadway for..." at that moment, the teacher, Mrs Flanagan decides to walk in and interrupt my angel... "For the rest of this term, Miss Yang, thank-you for filling in the newbie for me" She's now towering over our table.

"Okay, so does anyone want to start off by performing?" Mrs Flanagan asks while looking around the class. No one raised their hands. That is until Mrs Flanagan chooses Cristina. When she starts to sing, her voice is mesmerising. When she finishes, I wanted to scream "KEEP SINGING!" When she explained why she chose the song, I thought "_One Day, I'll take her to see that show". _When Mrs Flanagan asked for another volunteer, I raised my hand. I wasn't trying to impress the teacher or anyone else in the class; I was trying to impress Cristina. I think I did a good job, because when Mrs Flanagan gave us our assignments, she agreed to be my partner. The rest of the day went pretty much the same as Music; Cristina was in most of my classes, but she didn't talk to me much, except to find out when we were going to practice. I sort of just fumbled out when and where before she walked away.

You see, someone has it out for me! Not only have I made myself look like a complete and utter tool, I now have to practice with Cristina tomorrow after school. What am I suppose to say to her? What am I going to do? So I say again! Why Me?

A.N: So, I hope you like this chapter; I wanted to tell things from Owen's point of view to give a different view point to this story. The next chapter will be their (somewhat awkward) rehearsal. If you have any ideas for songs, just review. (Remember; the task is Broadway/Musical related.)

Songs Used: No Good Deed: Idina Menzel- Wicked

Don't Do Sadness: John Gallagher Jr. – Spring Awakening.


End file.
